SMACKed One Shot ,Till tonight Love
by lovlyangl
Summary: Another in the SMACKed series. No romance, just pure passion. Very Mature Themes


**Till Tonight Love...A SMACKed one shot.**

**Written by MacsLovlyAngl.**

**I do not own these characters, just the story.**

He seen her walk by. God he hungered for her so badly. It may have only been last night he had her.. But he needed her again. Not caring who was at work, not caring if they got caught, Mac followed her downstairs, gripping her in his arms, he tossed her against the wall.

_"Not a word love. Not a sound. I'm going to touch you, stroke you, caress you, and love you until you are dying in my love."_

God she couldn't make a sound, not even if she wanted too. She was to damn needy for his touch again. He was like an addiction. A torment, and insanity to her already burning soul. Watching in burning desire, as he slid his hands down her waist, in between her thighs, ad he pushed them opened with his heated hands.

_"Auuuuuuuuuuuuuuuugh..."_

_"Shhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh...not a word."_

She could feel her her body begin to quiver, as her knees weakened. Not wanting to lose her grip, she wrapped her arms around his strong neck and held on for dear life. Grinding his hand over her clothes, she could feel her sheath become wet, her nipples harden. God his hand over her jeans were creating such a deep friction, that she poured onto her panties.

Feeling her wetness through her jeans, he unclipped them, while plunging his tongue deep within her mouth, dualing, battling their tongues in heated fever. Feeling her jeans and panties fall down to her ankles, she cried out again...

_"Auuuuuuuuuuuugh...Goooooooooooooooooooooood."_

Her cries were driving him insane. Her passion met his with touch for touch, stroke for stroke. Taking his three thickened fingers, he plunged them deep within her core, caressing them to dance within her, so much wetness, letting him know that her core was begging for more his touch.

Becoming wild now, Stella began tearing at his pants, ripping off his button, and sliding the pants down his legs, as she felt his thickened shaft dance against her thigh. Wrapping her hands around the head, she stroked him as he was stroking her. So much pleasure was drowning them both from their relm of reality into another plain of existance.

Both of them were on the edge, both them were dying from the friction, against their most private parts. Not wanting to pour onto her hand, he lifted her against the wall, raising her to his level, and as she wrapped her hands around his thick neck again, he plunged his thickened shaft deeply within her.

_"Maaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaac!!"_

_"I told you to shhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh...you want to get us caught?_ He panted out.

Plunging deeper within her, all the way to the hilt, she screamed again, and again, until they both screamed out together as their orgasm flamed their souls. Still not being satisifed by their fever, Mac sat on the stair, as he kept her within him on his lap.

_"Take from me Stella. Take all you need until we are both screaming from the passion of it all again."_

Take she did. As she grinded herself so deep within him, until he was touching her womb, rocking and rocking until he felt her walls close in against his shaft.

_"Tell me you're ready love. Tell me you want me to pour my seed within you again."_

Sighing insanely she whispered out...

_"But you told me to shhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!"_

He realized he had. He realized he told her not to say a word, not to make a sound. But wait. Had she not screamed earlier, as he drove her to the edge again and again? She had, he had heard her cries.

_"I want you to say my name Stella. I want you to shout my name. So all who are listening can hear our passion, our desires, our love."_

Giving her one more deep plunge, she did scream his name, in fact she screamed it so loud, that nothing but silence could be heard on each floor of the lab.

_"Maaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaac."_

Biting down onto his shoulder, trying to contain her remaining screams, they collapsed against each other.

A short time later, Mac helped her redress, and as they left the stairwell, everyone watched as Mac said...

"What!! She fell down the stairs, she's fine now. Go back to work."

Walking their seperate ways Mac whispered...

_"Till tonight love."_

End.


End file.
